Me and my Hero
by aimasouichidaiki17
Summary: Furihata was saved by his hero but it can be more? One-shot. #412Domestic
**Diclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke was own by Fujimaki Tadadoshi. This story inspired by /hatvhat-straw-letter-haikyuu-dj-eng/ (Straw hat letter of Haikyuu by hatvhat)

 **Me and My Hero …..**

If ever someone told you that Akashi's boyfriend is Furihata, would you believe it?

No, well this is how their story goes...

 **Furihata's POV**

When I was in elementary, I'm the type of kid that was always chose to pick on, it is because of my cowardice, my face or my unpopularity in school, heck I don't know. They just want to bully me leaving myself on self-pity.

The day that I met him was just like any other day that have passed in my life, I take my walk to school when I passed by the bullies that was currently playing on the street. They pushed me then kick me while saying hurtful words at me and I fell. That was when a kid passed by and then looked at us. The kids that we're bullying me look at him and shouted, "What'dya looking at huh?!" That was when I hear a voice that any other kid would be frozen if they will hear the cold and authoritative voice.

"Pathetic." and he walks again.

"Who the fuck is him?" "Let's just ignore him and class will be start soon." Then they leave me alone. I don't know if that guy actually calls me pathetic or the bullies, for me he is my hero.

Then the next day I started to follow him at first I was scared that is because the first time that I annoy him in my stuttering to be my friend he tried to stab me with scissors but it didn't falter my determination to be close to him, after all his my hero. Thanks to my determination even though he acts cold he still acknowledge me by criticizing me by following him and my willingness to follow his orders.

We became bestfriends in middle school when he invites me to also go to his school's choice without thinking twice, I agreed feeling happy thinking that finally he was also starting to take part in our friendship I didn't take notice that my heart beats faster than usual at that moment.

High school comes and as expected, girls left or right we're infatuated at him they give letters, chocolates and some girls with courage actually confess to him. The first time that someone confess to him, I feel something constricting my throat and I can't breath properly but when Akashi dismissed her I didn't know that relief will come afterwards. I feel guilty and that was when I noticed that I'm starting to see Akashi more than a bestfriend.

When a certain girl learns that I'm Akashi's bestfriend she gave me her love letter doing her a favor to give it to him. But I didn't do it. I can't what if that girl is the one Akashi's waiting for what will I do? Without further ado, I hid it to my drawer.

Two days pass, Akashi and me we're doing a study group but I can't concentrate since his looking or in fact staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have something you want?" he asks instead.

"Yeah" not truly intending to say 'yeah, you'. "How about you?"

"Sure and I think I will have it no time."

"Congratulations! Good for you! What it is?" I beamed.

Akashi said nothing and slip his hand through my hair.

"Your hair was sticking out." he said and a small smirk appeared to his face.

My face turns hot and I know that I'm blushing, but I can't help to retort, "Akashi, don't make fun of me," and I tried to glare.

He shoot me down by looking at his notebook and answering the questions that was given to us. After I got home I plopped down to my bed and was confused why would Akashi touch my hair and I remembered that I haven't use a good brand of shampoo at that day. So embarrassing.

But my eyes turn in my drawer, can my conscience do it? No.

With that thinking I got out of bed and run to Akashi's house.

I knocked and take a deep breath. Akashi will forgive me right?

When the door opens I held my breath and blurted out, "I'm sorry if I didn't give it you. One of the girls.."

"I know." he said.

I looked up at him confused.

"H-how?"

"After the day he gives it to you, she talks to me and said that she give her letter to you and asking if I already read it."

"W-what did you say?"

"I told her that I didn't receive any letter."

"I I really sor-"

"But even if I received it, I will still turn her down. So don't feel bad."

Akashi looks at him seriously, "Why did you did that, Kouki?"

I can't say it. What if he will be disgusted?

"Kouki?"

No, this is my chance!

"Because I got jealous and insecure" I said as bowed down my head in shame. "I know that you didn't like me but I want still to be friends with you and I know I'm being selfish."

A strong hands cupped my face and a pair of lips brush to my own lips. Akashi's kissing me.

After he breaks the kiss he look at me and said, "Took you long enough."

i just stand there still gaping at him.

"Do you want to be boyfriend, Kouki?"

"Yes, Akashi." I smiled and hug him.

"My parents aren't home right now?" he ask suggestively. "I wait for so long for this, Kouki." he whispered to my ears.

"Yes, Akashi. I'm all yours." I breathly answered.

He smirks and said "Your mine from the start, Kouki."


End file.
